


Fragile States Of Life

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Lights Against The Darkness [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Amnesty week at the 100words community on dreamwidth, to the prompt,fragile.





	Fragile States Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amnesty week at the 100words community on dreamwidth, to the prompt, _fragile_.

Life is a frail, fragile state of being; Freyja-27 knows this very well. She remembers bits of herself as a sickly human before her husband begged his contacts in Bray for the life of his daughter's mother. 

Such cost always demands that exchanges made.

She knows this too well, yet she still lets a young man filled with pain and anger at the murder of Jaren Ward go after the one who killed his mentor. 

Brittle secrets await in hidden the Darkness hungrily anticipating an angry student to find them; to discover his fragile fate waiting beyond the City walls.


End file.
